


The Not-So-Lonely Years of College

by TheFeralClown



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, except for steven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeralClown/pseuds/TheFeralClown
Summary: An alternate universe taking place at a small college in a town with an equally small population. Peep and Spinel, complete strangers to one another, gradually start to grow closer together as they start to open up about similar past traumas. What neither of them knows is that they may have even more in common than they originally thought.This is way out of my comfort zone and skill level(And language), but I am going to try not to stress about it and just go for it. I love the thought of Spinearl and it is absolutely adorable, so why not write my own fic about it, right? Anyways, I hope that anyone who happens to find this enjoys this fanfiction :) I would like to warn you that I am still in school so I won't exactly have a specific update schedule but I will try to be consistent. I'm open to suggestions and critiques in the comments. Grammarly is the savior to my poor English vocabulary but I'm getting better.(This story was started BEFORE suf and is not following 100% canon.)
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 92
Collections: Spinearl





	1. Prologue(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the beginning .

**Prologue S**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Blue asked, a worried expression plastered on her soft face, "You have everything? And you're sure that you want to go that far away?"

  
"You know we can always get you into a MUCH better college, Spinel. One that is closer to home, for your mother's' sake" Yellow interjected.

  
Spinel looked up from her opened bag which she was packing her things into "You're both my mother, mom." She said with a faint laugh.

  
Yellow didn't want to admit the fact that she would greatly favor Spinel going somewhere that wasn't hours from home. She waved her hand at her daughter, who was adorned in mostly black and magenta clothes. "Oh, you know what I mean."

  
Spinel smiled and got up, pulling Yellow and Blue into a big hug "I'm gonna miss you guys but I've already made up my mind" she pulled back "I wanna see otha places, meet new folks and such. Besides, I much rather go to a smaller college than some huge university you guys bribed my way into."

  
Blue's eyes welled up, she pulled Spinel back into a tight embrace and started sobbing as if she was going off to war. Yellow knelt down and rubbed her wives back, holding back her own tears which she hardly ever shed. 

  
"Aw man, ma, y'know it tears me up when you cry like this!" Spinel squeezed Blue before pulling back from the hug and wiping a tear from her sensitive mom's face. "I'll be back before ya know it like I'm not even gone."

Yellow and Blue watched as Spinel got on a bus that would get her close enough the where she needed to be, both of them holding each other and Blue trying to hold back her tears.

  
"Blue, if you keep crying, you're going to make me cry," Yellow said, wiping her own watery eyes. Spinel waved a gloved hand at them as the bus drove off, destination; 2 states over and several hours.

Spinel jerked awake when someone tapped her shook her shoulder . "GAH! What in the-" She looked up to see the driver "Huh, my stop all ready?"

  
The older man rolled his eyes and moved out of the way, allowing Spinel to bound off the bus. She skids to a stop outside of the bus, seeing the college a few blocks away from where she stood.

  
She grinned, checking to see her bag was still on her back before sprinting off towards the college and her new home. She couldn't say that thought of sharing a dorm room with some rando wasn't nerve-racking, but maybe they could stay on the friendly or at least on good terms. She was optimistic about the experience but not all hyped about the actual working and school part of it. She wasn't one for sitting still and listening to someone talk for hours.

**Prologue P**

Peep had arrived on campus a day earlier than most people, wanting to check out her dorm room before her dormmate arrived. She had already laid out a clean white spread over her mattress and adorned it with a fluffy pink comforter and some plush throw cushions. She hung up her few posters and unpacked her garments into a white chest she had bought, hiding her personal things in a bag beneath her bed.

  
After unpacking and setting up her side of the overly cramped room, she fell back onto her stiff bed and shut her eyes, sighing in exhaustion. She was just glad to finally be out of her home. She wasn't struggling financially and had a pretty good wardrobe but that wasn't supposed to be for her benefit. All the nice things she had were to keep her looking tidy and perfect and most of the things she had were bland and white.

  
Her home life could be summed up as hell, she was pretty much a servant for her mother and any sign of imperfection would mean punishment. She subcontiously raised a hand to the pink, heart-shaped eyepatch covering her missing eye, messing with the cloth. 

  
She groaned and sat up, shaking her head "Stop thinking about it, Peep." She demanded of herself "We're not there, we're here. Free to live as we want."

Taking a deep breath, she gazed out the cloudy window. She didn't expect a good view and wasn't surprised to see a building right in front of the window. "Fun."

Peep couldn't say that she was all too stoked about having to share such a small space with another person. The possibility of them being bearable was slim but she could be fine as long as they remand passive and in good terms. _Just pretend they're not there and hope they're not loud._

  
She was there to get a degree in arts so she could one day pursue a successful career and move away from this place. Though she was a town over from her hometown, she'd much rather live across the country or however far away she could get. Before any of her plans came into place, she was looking for a parttime job to make some money so she wouldn't starve or be flat broke by the time her years in college were over. 

  
Her top candidates were a job at a nearby Starbucks or as a cashier at a locally owned clothing shop. She was leaning more towards retail, dealing with food and drinks came with a whole set of problems that she wasn't feeling up to. She let a smile settling on her face, content with her plans and confident she could follow through.

  
The moment of serenity was short-lived when the door was practically thrown open, a lengthy girl stumbling in with a comical grin spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments please! Feedback wanted!!


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peep and Spinel start off with a confusing start, not quite sure what they think of one another yet.

Spinel slammed the door behind her and dropped her bag and herself onto her bare mattress, letting out a sigh. Peep inhaled sharply and closed her eye, exhaling slowly before looking up at her noisy roommate. After a brief moment of stiff silence, Spinel shot upward.

  
"Oh yeah!" She stood up, crossing the room in two long strides over to Peep "I should introduce myself, I'm Spinel." She extended her hand.

  
Peep opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, not able to come up with a greeting and still irked by the loud entrance.

  
"Not one for handshakes, eh?" Spinel dropped her hand back to her side "I get it. Anyways, a pleasure to meetcha' doll!"

  
"I- Uh-" Peep flushed, "Um, yeah, nice to meet you too, I'm Peep."

  
"So, er.." Now it was Spinels turn to be at a lost for words, not thinking ahead of introductions "I'm gonna take care of my things now." She spun around and went over to her bed, unzipping her bag and dumping the contents onto the bed.

  
The bag looked too small for all the stuff that fell out; a black bed sheet, dark pink and black striped cover, several crumpled clothing items and a small black bag. Peep shifted her attention from her stuff and back to Spinel, taking in her appearance. She had deep black hair pulled tightly into two pigtails that faded to pink at the tips. Spinel was wearing hightop shorts, combat boots, fishnet leggings, and light and dark pink striped shirt under a black crop top with an upsidedown heart on the front. It was certainly a planned outfit and had a clear aesthetic. The only part was the combat boots looked more like black clown shoes.

  
"You sure do like ta stare, huh?"

  
Peep jumped in surprise, being pulled from her daze and back into reality where it is not normal to stare at people. "Oh, I wasn't- I.. I'm sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a minute." she gave a timid smile.

  
"No need to apologies, doll, s' long as you like whatcha see you can stare all you want." Spinel grinned, laughing when her new dormmate's face turned bright red.

The next day, Peep was exhausted. _How can someone as slender as her snore THAT loud!?_ She rubbed her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face. Looking around the room, she realized Spinel wasn't In the room.

  
She shrugged it off and grabbed her clothes, heading into the bathroom and getting ready. After getting dressed and washing up, she pulled her hair into two neat side buns. _Shit, I knew I forgot to bring something in here-_ Peep leaned forward, looking at her missing eye. The skin around it was scarred and bruised, the reason she never got a fake eye.

  
She walked out of the bathroom and saw Spinel sitting on her bed talking to someone. She's already invited someone over?!

  
Peep had no time to say something about the guest before Spinel started to speak "Mornin' Peeps- HOLY FUCK PEEPS, YOUR PEEPERS!"

  
Taken aback, Peep flinched and took a step back "Um, yeah... I have one eye.."

  
"Oh geez sorry Peeps, that came out wrong, I-"

  
"It's fine, Spinel." She walked over and grabbed the eye patch, wrapping and tying the string around her head and adjusting the heart-shaped fabric. "Are you going to introduce your guest?"

  
The person, a boy that looked around their age and had dark curly hair, stood up "Sorry for intruding, Spinel is just an old friend of mine and I didn't expect to see her here." He explained before adding, "Oh yeah, name, duh. I'm Steven."

  
Peep nodded to Steven "Nice to meet you. I'm sure you heard but my name is Peep."

  
"It's nice to meet you, Peep!" He smiled and nodded back "Anyways, I should get going. See you later, Spinel and Peep!"

  
 _This is going to be a strange year._ Peep sighed internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for making it this far, I will be adding a few more chapters tonight so I hope everyone enjoys!


	3. Orientation and a proper meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two new college students are lounging in their dorm after running around campus all day and grow a little more aquatinted through small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a really short attention span and It's so hard for me to write long chapters so I mostly end up writing a bunch of short chapters. I'm trying to get better at it but- yeah.. I hope you guys enjoy!

The next few days were boringly stressful, Peep walking back and forth from class to class meeting her professors and getting papers and syllabus'. She didn't have time to get to know her roommate but, she could tell she was pretty  _ eccentric  _ based on their first few interactions. Peep tried not taking the eye incident to heart, she knew Spinel didn't mean to offend but she couldn't help but feel self-conscious about it.

She got back to her dorm room in the late afternoon after spending her morning getting her schedule figured out. She practically fell against the door, legs tired from running around the maze-like school.

"Hiya, Peeps!" Spinel called from her bed, voice muffled by the Twinkie she had in her mouth. She was laid out on her bed in a way that couldn't be comfortable, one leg hanging off the side and the other propped up on the wall.

"Um, hi?" Peep gave a quizzical look at the way she was splayed out but Spinel took no notice, going back to her Twinkie.

Peep ate a piece of buttered toast for her late lunch, sitting on the floor beside her bed. She looked up and jumped when she saw her roommate staring at her.

"Is something wrong...?" Peep hesitantly asked, glancing around to see if there was anything else Spinel could have been looking at. Of course, there was nothing else there.

"Oh, no, sorry." She looked back down at her lap.

Peep furrowed her brows but didn't say anything about it.  _ What was that about? _ "So, Spinel."

Spinel looked up from her lap, Peep taking note of the soft pink tinge growing across her face. "What are you here for? Like, what are you majoring in?"

"Ah gee, itsa mouthful but, I'm studying theatrical arts and entertainment." Spinel rubbed the back of her neck "How bout you, toots?"

"Art, I like to paint." Peep moved from the floor to her own bed, sitting crosslegged and looking across the room at Spinel. "I'm not sure I'll be able to pursue it as a career, though."

"Why do ya say that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just can't see myself being super succeful." She shrugged.

"I'm sure you could be way successful!" Spinel threw her arms up in exaggeration, "Like that guy! Y'know, that dude who cut his ear off or whateva? That guy!"

"Van Gogh?" Peep laughed, face flushing pink, "Thanks, Spinel, that means a lot."

"Aw shucks, its nothin'." She waved off the thanks.

Peep couldn't help but giggle more, warming up to Spinel's exaggerated and comical mannerism.  _ I guess I can put up with her being a little loud... She is kind after all.  _ She gave Spinel a grin that practically melted her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so if you have any suggestions for future chapters PLEASE let me know down in the comments! I have a good idea as to where I want to take this fanfic but I want more in it other than the main "plot" (I use the word plot loosely. It's less of an actual plot plot and more of just a general idea of the end point of the story.) I do want to mention that this is all free written and I don't really draft chapters. I do use Grammarly to keep it grammatically correct so It should be readable. 
> 
> Any feedback and critique is wanted and much appreciated!


	4. She Has Night Terrors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peep finally gets to fall asleep early but is jarred awake by loud sobs. Sometimes you just need a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have seen the new episodes. I will continue to ship spinearl and dedicate all my writing inspiration into this fanfiction. I love this ship and I don't much care about canon.

Peep was exhausted, snuggled up in her pink covers and, clutching her pillow to her chest. She was relieved to hear that Spinel wasn't snoring, at least not yet. Peep kept her eyes squeezed shut until she drifted into a deep, sleep-deprived fueled sleep. 

It couldn't have been but 2 or 3 hours before Peep was stirred by a strange sound in the room, sitting straight up in her bed and looking around. It didn't take long until her eye adjusted to the dark and landed on her roommate. Spinel was quivering as she sobbed into her pillow, curled up in a tight ball on her bed. A jolt of worry shot through Peep as she jumped out of bed and rushed to Spinel's side. She didn't know her that well but that didn't hinder her want to comfort the crying girl.

"Spinel?" Her voice was gentle a sweet, not penetrating Spinels sleepy haze. 

She hesitantly reached down, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. Spinel flinched, causing Peep to pull back in fear of making things worse. Peep realized that she was sleeping, peering over to see her eyes shut as she absently cried and muttered inaudible words under her breath. She warily lowered herself onto the edge of her roommate's bed, gingerly placing her hand back onto Spinel's shoulder. 

Spinel didn't flinch this time, actually leaning into Peep's hand as her sobs melted into soft whimpers. Peep was caught off guard when her roommate rolled over and wrapped around her arm, practically pulling her down. She sighed but didn't pull her hand away, instead choosing to just lie down and trying not to disturb Spinel.  _ This should be fun to explain in the morning. _

The next morning, they were both awoken by a knock at the door. Spinel sat up and yawned before looking down to see her roommate laying there on the edge of her bed and their fingers intertwined. Peep looked like a tomato, eyes wide and face burning red.

"I can explain, I swear!" Peep stammered out, rolling off of the bed and jumping to her feet but before she was able to tell Spinel the events of last night, she was interrupted by another knock at the door.

Spinel shuffled to the door and opened it up, her friend Steven standing in the door. "Hey, Spinel!" He said with a grin.

He looked from Spinel to Peep, noticing how both their faces were bright red "Um... Did I interrupt something...?"

Spinel got redder, eyes widening "N-No!" She faltered, not even knowing how she would explain it since she didn't know either.

"Okaaaay." He said, stressing the  _ kay  _ "Well, I was wondering if you two wanted to grab a bite to eat before classes started picking up?"

"Sure thing! How bout' you, Peeps?" She looked over at her roommate.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" She replied with a smile and a short, awkward laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating the the next chapter soon! I hope you guys enjoy the tension in the next chapter :) Peep has a lot of explaining to do, wouldn't you say? 
> 
> sorry again for all the short chapters, I'm not good at writing long chapters---


	5. Spinel Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes Spinel and her roommate out to eat at Waffle House but something is clearly going on. Peep drags Spinel outside to explain and then Spinel falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ROMANTIC TENSION PICKS UP! Also, sorry for not posting this last night ;w; I wrote it and fell asleep before posting it and I feel terrible-

They all sat together at a booth in a Waffle House near campus. The only other people there, other than the employees and themselves, were one or two other students and an elderly couple eating silently. Steven sat across from Peep and Spinel, sitting in awkward silence as the girls stared down at the floor. _What happened before I showed up?_ He thought, wondering if he should ask or just change the subject.

Unlucky for the two roommates, Steven was quite nosey. He leaned across the table with a smug grin, looking from one girl to the other "Soooo, what's going on between you two, hmm??" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Spinel blurts out too fast, "What gives you that idea?!"

Steven sat back in his seat, noting that this Peep character, which he had only briefly met before, had stayed quiet and was now blushing profusely. "Hmm..." Steven said aloud as he pretended to be contemplating as to why he may think something was going on between the two girls who were blushing madly and avoiding looking at each other.

"Excuse us, Steven," Peep spoke up, standing and grabbing Spinel by the wrist and practically dragging her outside. She stopped and turned to Spinel. Well, this is suddenly way more awkward.

"Look, I didn't want to say anything in front of Steven, but," She began explaining to her confused and visibly flustered roommate, "last night I heard you crying in your sleep and when I went to check on me you grabbed my arm and I didn't want to wake up so I didn't try and pull away so I eventually fell asleep." She said all in one breath, wanting to clear things up and have a normal breakfast.

Spinel was quite for a second, processing the jumble of words that Peep had spewed out in a rushed explanation. She wanted to make sure I was okay..? No, no, she probably just wanted me to shut up so she could get back to sleep. I just met her and, even if she really knew me, she wouldn't care about me. Spinel reasoned in her mind, trying to make sense out of her roommate's unprovoked kindness. Her thoughts were cut off by Peep's soft, worried voice piercing through the silence that had fallen upon them.

"S-Spinel?" Peep said softly, looking up at her roommate. Spinel's eyes had started to water, a tear running down her cheek.

Spinel looked at Peep and was about to open her mouth to say something before feeling something wet on her face. She lifted a hand to the spot and realized she was crying. "Ah gee, I-I'm sorry, Peep's, don't know why I'm all choked up." She said in a shaky voice, letting out a quick laugh to show she was fine.

Her attempt at seeming okay didn't work as Peep wrapped her arms around Spinel in a comforting hug. Spinel only tensed up for a split second before relaxing into her roommate's delicate touch. She didn't realize that she had started to full-on cry until she heard a shaky sob erupt from her throat. 

Steven sipped his chocolate milk, watching the two girls through the large window that was the wall. They both came back in after Spinel seemed to calm down after getting so worked up over the thought of being cared about. Her mascara was running down her face in thick black lines on either side of her face, eyes red and puffy. Spinel and Peep sat back down silently, Steven raising his eyebrows.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Spinel said, looking up with a soft smile and glancing over at Peep. _I think I've fallen, and I've fallen hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I though I was absolutley brilliant for just naming this chapter "Spinel Falls." because of hou ambiguess it is. I guess most would assume she fell down but It seems she is falling in a different ways ;) Anyways, sorry for the dumb title. I thought it was funny at the time


	6. Pleasant Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peep can't help but be distracted by Spinel and decides she want's to spend more time with her out of campus. She feels things she forgot she could after an unfortunate past she slips up about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do italics for thoughts as much people do but AH WHY my computer is so difficult with me. I don't write on AO3, I write on Grammarly and then copy and paste it over and my 2010s computer doesn't feel like copying over italics and bold text. Sorry for that, I try to fix it once I notice something didn't paste right. Bare with me please!-

Peep got to know Steven more, Spinel chiming in with jokes and additional information as Steven told her about his home by the beach nearby and his dad's carwash. Peep nodded along as Steven rambled on about weird things that had happened but found it hard to pay attention. Her mind had tuned in to Spinel, taking in every word she spoke and analyzing her laugh.

"So what about you?" Steven asked with a smile.

"Oh, well my life isn't that interesting..." She let out a flat laugh with no emotion behind it, "I guess I haven't lived much of a life other than a year or two before now."

Steven furrowed his brows in concerned confusion, Spinel looking over and studying the sad look that had crossed Peep's face. Peep caught Spinel's eye and then looked over at a concerned Steven across the table, realizing she had slipped up.

"Ah, sorry!" Peep sat up straighter and smiled anxiously "I didn't mean ruin the happy mood."

Steven opened his mouth to reassure his new friend but Spinel was quicker, wrapping an arm around her and grinning.

"There's no need to apologize, doll! We all have our moment, yeah?" Spinel motioned to her own face, never being bothered to wipe off the mascara that had streaked down her face.

Peep giggled softly, picking up a napkin and dabbing at the black streaks. "I guess we do, yeah."

Spinel blushed, rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous grin as Peep wiped the streaks away as best she could. 

_Didn't they just meet?_ Steven questioned mentally, watching the exchange between the two girls. He knew what a crush looked like, spending years crushing on Connie before they started to officially go out. _I can't read Peep but I know Spinel. She definitely likes her._ He smirked slightly, Spinel glancing over at him and shooting a quick glare as if daring him to say anything. 

-

Spinel and Peep walked down the sidewalk, Steven having excused himself to go hang out with his dad and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, whom he explained to Peep were basically his main mother figures, except for Amethyst who was more of a big sister, before school picks up and he gets to busy. Spinel hummed a nonsensical tune under her breath as they walking, a slight bounce in her step as she followed her own beat. Peep watched her out of the corner of her eye, smiling at her shenanigans. 

"Do you want to go anywhere, Spinel?" She asked, slowing down a bit.

"What do you got on mind, toots?"

Peep blushed at the cute name, not thinking she'd ever get used to that little detail of Spinel. It had her heart feel a kind of way that she couldn't quite place her finger on. She hadn't felt it in awhile. "Well, I was thinking we could hang out outside of the dorm for awhile. Just the two of us." She suggested.

Spinel wiggled her brows playfully, "Is that yer way of askin' little ol' me on a date?"

Peep stopped, practically tripping over her own feet as her face flushed pink "N-NO! I mean, not exactly? I didn't mean it like-" she struggled to find her words but Spinel saved her from further straining herself by busting out laughing.

"I'm just pullin' your leg, stars, you should've seen your face!" Spinel snickered but Peep wasn't amused, blushing deeply and very flustered. "Hows about we go to an arcade or somethin' fun?" Spinel hummed after calming down from her laughing fit.

"I-" Peep tried grasping her head around how fast Spinel's mood could change but to no avail, "Yeah, l-lets do that. You lead the way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh momentum, next chapter will be really gay I swear


	7. Arcades Are Gay/Crying Brings Soulmates Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peep starts to get a little too serious with a simple arcade game, her fear of being punished for being "imperfect" creeping up on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW, panic attack**  
> It's not too detailed but the start and end are marked with ***

Spinel grumbled, glaring at the "try again" screen of the arcade machine. Checking her pockets, Spinel realized she was out of coins. "Damn it! You win this time, you lousy arcade machine!"

Peep giggled softly, having sat and watched Spinel play the strange pixelated fighter game for about 5 minutes. It was quite entertaining. "Why don't we try a different game?" She proposed.

The pigtailed girl grinned, face lighting up in delight as she got an idea, "Let's play a 2-player game!" Spinel ran over to one of those music games, where you had to step on the correct tiles in a weird dance. It looked like a cheap knock off of DDR.

Following quickly behind, Peep studied the game for a second. "I'm not entirely good at fast dancing, but I'll give this a try!"

Spinel clapped her hands together, giggling like a giddy little girl as she hopped onto the platform and activated the game, the fuzzy menu screen popping up with a chipper tune. She rarely ever got to play this kind of arcade game, being too afraid to embarrass herself in front of people. Her old town was crowded, but this one was basically empty, no one else but them and employees in the arcade. Peep hesitantly stepped onto the machine next to Spinel, watching as she selected 'multiplayer' and chose a random song.

"Ya ready, toots?" Spinel asked, flashing a wild grin at Peep.

She got a gentle hum and a short nod in response, deciding that was good enough and pressing 'start.'. The machine counted down from 3, the panels on the platform lighting up. Peep took a deep breath and tried to relax.  _ It's okay to let loose sometimes, not everything has to be 100% perfect. You're fine.  _ She reassured herself, not use to be able to just goof off and have fun. 

Peep's internal pep talk to herself wasn't very useful as she concentrated on the screen and listened to the beat carefully as she subconsciously tried to get a perfect score. Spinel, on the other hand, was giggling and just having fun. She actually did reasonably well and didn't seem bothered by any of her missteps or delayed reactions. Peep was basically dying. Each time she stumbled feeding into her past fears as if she would somehow be punished for not making every mark on the simple arcade game. 

Peep got too caught up in her own head, her foot slipping out from under her. She let out a yelp as she tripped, falling against Spinel and sending them both to the ground. Spinel was too surprised to brace for the impact of the hard floor but quickly wrapped her arms around Peep protectively before landing on her ass.

***

Spinel giggled at the ordeal, not being hurt or really caring that she lost points for the last few seconds of the game before it ended. "Holy moly, you okay Peeps?" Spinel looked down at the girl in her arms, smile falling when she saw her shaking "Peep? You didn't get hurt, did ya?"

Peep tucked her head between her knees as tears bubbling from her clenched eyes "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she kept repeating under her breath as she shook.

Concern flashed over Spinel's face, a sense of dread settling in her gut.  _ Ah geez, what do I do- _ She put a hand on Peep's shoulder, sitting up straighter and studying Peep "Peep you're okay, it was just an accident, it happens."

She flinched away from Spinels touch, looking up at her with wide frantic eyes. "Please don't hurt me, I-I'm sorry, I-" She blurted before processing the look of concern on Whi- on Spinels' face. It was Spinel. "Spinel..."

***

Spinel took Peep into a tight hug, "It's alright." She said softly. She didn't need Peep to explain, even if she didn't know what she had gone through, she wasn't going to ask.

Peep relaxed into Spinel's arms, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in the crook of her neck. She hadn't realized she was tired, but now she was sleeping comfortably in Spinel's warm embrace.

After finding a way to carefully stand up without waking up her dormmate, Spinel quit the game on the machine and carried Peep out of the arcade. They made it back to the dorm with only a few questioning stares and odd looks from passersby, Spinel practically kicking open the door to their dorm and shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the beds and placed Peep down, about to walk away.

Spinel looked down to see Peep grabbing onto her sleeve and pulling her back lightly, eyes still shut. "Peep..?" She asked softly, worried something was wrong.

"Don't go, please..." Peep spoke with a shaky voice, opening her eyes slightly to look up at Spinel. "I liked last night... Sleeping alone is... lonely." She shuttered slightly.

Spinel's heart picked up, thumping in her chest at the request.  _ It's not like that, Spinel, it's okay. She doesn't want to sleep with ya like that, you can do this.  _ "S-sure thing, doll!" Spinel said, wincing at how excited she sounded. 

Carefully climbing under the covers, Spinel laid awkwardly next to her sleepy roommate. Peep wrapped an arm around Spinel, cuddling up close to her. Spinel blushed as she turned slightly to hold Peep in her arms, relaxing slightly.

"Goodnight, Spinel..." Peep whispered softly with a faint smile as she drifted back to sleep.

"Night, toots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like- Any time I write angst, it's always way longer than anything else I type???? Always???  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this gay chapter of tears and hugs.


	8. Escalating things (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up beside each other for the second night in the row, Spinel starts to think of something but is too nervous to act on it. With a bit of less than subtle encouragement from Peep, Spinel finds the courage to go in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine taking 8 chapters to start really laying the romance on thick haha- Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I got caught up in some personal stuff.

Peep woke up, light brown hair loose and spilling behind her. Her working eye opened, half-lidded and tired. She had forgotten going to sleep and couldn't remember much from the day before, but as her vision cleared and her eye landed on Spinel's sleeping form, it came flooding back to her. Leaving the Waffle House and walking down the street with Spinel, going to the arcade, the game Spinel had lost, the dancing machine, and then her crying in Spinel's arms.

She blushed deeply, a sense of embarrassment settling on her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Spinel's dark eyes staring into her own. She couldn't recall seeing her open them. Still, then again, she had been busy remembering the humiliating scene she had caused the night before. 

A sleepy smile formed on Spinel's lips, sitting up and yawning. "Morning, toots." 

Peep smiled back at her "Morning, Spinel..."

Spinel blushed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Her dark hair was loose and draped over her shoulders, smoothed out and curly, a stark contrast to her usual pigtails. Peep sat up, crossing her legs and averting her eyes.

They sat in a weird silence, neither of them knowing what to say or do. Peep looked up, mouth opened to say something. She was caught off guard when she saw Spinel's face inches from her own. Both their faces flushed bright pink as they stared into each other's eyes. Peep's breath hitched in her breath, their faces almost touching. 

"Spinel...?" Peep said in a soft, timid voice.

Spinel's face was the colour of a tomato, looking unsure as to whatever contemplating. Spinel went to pull back, but Peep grabbed her and pulled her even closure. The uncertain look on Spinel's face completely melted away, fiery confidence igniting in her eyes as she cupped the side of Peep's face in her hand and leaned in. Peep's eyes widened as if she hadn't already expected it. She let herself relax, closing her eye and leaning into Spinel's kiss, deepening it.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Separated into two parts because of- well, part two is a "bit" risque if you catch my drift~


	9. Escalating Things (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, some spicy things. Kind of spicy. It's almost spicy. Then their party get's crashed by a highlighter and her blue girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh, I'm not sorry. 2/2

_ Okay, wow, this is happening.  _ Peep thought, her mind racing and face flushed bright red. Somewhere between them making out and now, Peep ended up on her back with Spinel on top of her. Not that she was complaining, oh no, she was not complaining at all.

Spinel pulled back from the kiss with a gasp of hot air, shifting slightly and moving her mouth down to Peep's neck. She pressed her lips against the soft, sensitive skin of her roommate's neck and bit her gently. This prompted a soft moan to escape from Peep's lips, encouraging Spinel to move down her shoulder in a line of kisses and sweet bites.

Spinel allowed herself to give a slightly harder bit on Peep's shoulder, hoping to make a mark.  _ Mine. _ She smiled to herself at the thought. Goosebumps rolled up her spine when she felt Peeps cold, delicate hand snake their way up her shirt.

"You sure you're okay with this, baby doll?" Spinel asked in a surprisingly raspy voice, eyeing Peep's expression warily. She didn't want to mess things up with her by going too far.

"I'm more sure about this than anything else I've ever done." Peep grinned, voice soft yet full of newfound confidence.

Spinel tried not to show the relief and excitement on her face as she lifted Peep up into a deep kiss, hand trailing down her side.

They didn't hear the impatient knocking on the door over their own breaths and racing hearts. Whoever was knocking wasn't giving up, practically beating a hole through the door as they knocked louder.

Peep's eyes widened, landing on the door as whoever it was started to try and open the locked door. Spinel couldn't help when a growl escaped her lips, glaring over at the door.  _ Who the hell is beating down the door at 7 in the fucking morning?! _ Spinel thought, annoyed at the persistent beating of the door.

Peep, as much as she didn't want to, pulled her arms away from Spinel and sat up with a grimace of disappointment. Spinel gave Peep a light boop on the nose before getting up.

"I'll be right back, toots, don't go anywhere~" Spinel winked, walking over to the door and leaving Peep disheveled and blushing on the bed alone.

She didn't bother trying to straighten herself up, twisting the lock and swinging open the door. She glared down at the two girls that stood there, one looking oddly similar to a highlighter. "Yes?" She asked, exasperation clear in her voice.

"Where is Peep? We know this is her room too." A shrill voice spoke up, the highlighter.

Peep felt like disappearing, recognizing the voice of her old friend and coworker, Yelp. And by her use of 'we,' Yelp was most likely accompanied by Bloop. Pearl Yvonne and Pearl Blair. Yelp and Bloop. Peep completed the group of Pearl's, her own name being Pearl Penelope. They use to have a colour scheme, yellow, blue, and pink, but that was long ago. Back when everything went to shit. That was neither here nor there, however. Now, Peep had to deal with her too old friends. Looking like a mess, just her luck.

"Why do ya wanna know?" Spinel asked with a glower.

Yelp grumbled, pushing past the lanky, clown looking girl, and into the room with Bloop right behind her. Spinel turned around, fuming and about to protest the intrusion but was cut off by Peep herself.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Peep asked, pulling her cover closer to try to hide her messy appearance.

"We saw you yesterday, being carried," Bloop said, her soft calming voice the exact opposite of her counterparts. 

"Yes. We go here as well, probably for the same reason as you." Yelp said with a sniff, looking around the dorm room, "This place is a mess."

"Tsk, well, I didn't exactly have time to clean it, being unconscious and all." Peep grumbled, voice low and almost inaudible.

Bloop looked from the undisturbed bed, which was made and appeared unslept in, to Peep in her bed. She took in Peep's appearance as well as the ruffled covers. She noticed the two pairs of shoes by Peep's bed and a couple of gloved she knew Peep wouldn't be caught dead in. As it all started to click into place in Bloop's sharp mind, her eyes landed on the forming hickey on Peep's exposed shoulder. That settled it.

Bloop gave Yelp a look, Yelp looking at her and then back at the scene in front of her. Yelp gasped, appalled.

"PEEP!" Yelp screeched, looking at Peep and then turning to look at the clown girl.  _ Oh my god, Penelope's lost it. _ "YOU"RE FUCKING OUR PEEP?!" She was directing her squawking at Spinel now.

Spinel scoffed. "Peep isn't  _ your _ anything. And what if I am?"

Peep couldn't help but titter, stifling her smile as she blushed. It was kind of cute how protective Spinel was getting.

"Oh, dear..." Bloop looked from Spinel to her girlfriend, clinging to Yelp's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like some nice background Bellow Pearl <3


	10. Sex life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelp would never admit to being concerned about Peep or caring about her well being, but she does. Probably a little too much, coming off as pushy and prude. Spinel doesn't appreciate it.  
> /  
> Bloop and Peep are the civil ones and make plans for a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! An excuse to add more Bellow Pearl scenes!

"I can't believe you're going to let a clown of all people deflower you!" Yelp groaned, rubbing her temple disappointedly.

Spinel raised her brows, looking over at Peep. _Wait- She hasn't... I'm... whoa._ Her face flushed at the thought of being Peep's first, even if they hadn't actually done _it_ yet. 

Peep covered her face in embarrassment, mumbling something under her breath before looking up at the walking yellow highlighter. She had blonde hair and amber eyes. She wore a white shirt with a yellow crop top over it and high waisted yellow shorts and yellow slip-on shoes. She was very yellow. Her girlfriend was less bright, wearing a pastel blue hoodie, white tights, and light blue sneakers. 

"Why do you care who she has sex with?" Spinel questioned sharply, moving from the door to stand protectively beside Peep. "Who the hell even are you?!"

"We're her friends," Bloop answered the second question, "We're just worried about her..."

Spinel grumbled, but Peep was the one to speak up, looking at the two girls in the center of the room, "It's none of your business what or who I do. Besides, I happen to know that Spinel is a lovely person."

Yelp scrunched her nose, narrowing her eyes at Spinel and taking in her messy appearance. She didn't say anything, though, letting Bloop and Peep take hold of the conversation.

"How about we all go on a double date?" Bloop suggested, much to Yelp and Spinels dismay, "We could all talk and catch up. And maybe Yelp and I can get to know Spinel?"

Peep lit up, relaxing and smiling at the idea, "That sounds like a fantastic plan!" she looked up at Spinel, grabbing her hand "What do you think?"

Spinel looked down at Peep, blushing softly. There was no way she could so no to that face; she seemed so excited, "Anything for you, doll!" Spinel grinned, giving Peep a kiss on the forehead.

Yelp made some guttural sound of disgust, Bloop squeezing her arm and sending her a warning look. "Be nice!" Bloop mouthed.

"When should we meet?" Peep asked, turning her gaze back to Bloop and Yelp.

"Tonight. 6:30 pm, maybe?" Bloop suggested, "We can meet in the common area and decide what to do for the night?"

"That sounds perfect!" Peep clasped her hands together excitedly, letting out a soft giggle. "We should start getting ready for the day, then."

Bloop nodded, "Alright, we'll see you then!" She smiled, heading out the door with Yelp by her side.

The door shut, leaving Spinel and Peep alone again. Spinel stood their awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Er, I should take a shower if we're going to start getting ready." Spinel said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Peep grabbed Spinel by the arm, pulling her back onto the bed "We still have all day, I just wanted them to hurry up and leave." She admitted with a grin.

Spinel blushed, realizing that Peep intended to finish what they had started before being interrupted. Her thoughts melted away when Peep brought her into a deep kiss. Peep fell onto her back, letting Spinel pull off her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you guys use your imagination for what they get up to at the end~  
> How would you guys feel about me actually writing out scenes like that? Or should I leave them to be implied but not actually described?


	11. Before The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they to each other, now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in the past few days, I've had a lot of tests, but I should be able to write a full chapter tomorrow. This is just a little thing I wrote to git in between now and the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit sloppy. And it's really short.

Peep held onto Spinel, snuggled close to her chest as they lay in the small bed.

"Spinel?" Peep looked up at the girl, gazing into her deep eyes with her own, soft eyes. "Am I... taking this too far? With the date thing..."

Spinel furrowed her brows, shifting slightly to better look at Peep. "What do ya mean?"

"Is this just... a one-time thing?" She held her breath, eyes prickling with tears she didn't realize were there.

"Do you want it to be?" Spinel asked tentatively.  _ I fucked up. I fucked up, I took it too far and- _

"I don't know, I..." Peep leaned closer to Spinel, "I don't know how any of this is supposed to work."

"Neither do I, toots... Neither do I." Spinel wrapped her arm around her roommate.

"There's no harm in trying, now, right?" Peep paused, "We can figure things out together if you want..."

"That does sound nice..." Spinel smiled, "how about we get ready for that nice little date ya set up?"


	12. The Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of 4 goes to the amusement park, working up for dinner. Yelp is still disapproving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the double date <3 I was planning on making this one lon chapter but I'm actually really tired so I'll do the rest in the morning- probably- Thank you all for being so patient!

Peep smoothed the skirt of her loose, pastel pink dress that went down just past her knees. She smiled, looking in the mirror and adjusting her side buns. Straightening her heart-shaped eyepatch and walking out to the shared bedroom of her dorm room. Spinel looked over at her, face flushing slightly as she took in her appearance. Spinel suddenly felt underdressed, wearing black shortalls over a black and magenta striped crop top and simple black sneakers.

"Wowzers, toots, aren't you the jammiest bit of jam," Spinel grinned excitedly, admiring Peep's outfit for the night.

Peep giggled, blushing "I don't really know what that means, but thank you!"

-

Yelp looked up from her phone, seeing a ray of sunshine and a clown walking side by side towards her and her girlfriend.  _ Why did I agree to this? _ Yelp rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around Bloop's waist.

"You came." Yelp eyed Spinel's appearance, nose wrinkling at her sense of style.

"Yeah, she did." Spinel put her arm on Peep's waist, a deep blushing crossing over her face.

Yelp made an audible sound of disgust, rolling her eyes. Bloop cleared her throat, giving a soft smile.

"How about we go to the amusement park before dinner?" Peep suggested, looking over at the setting sun, "We have time."

"Ooo, amusement park~" Spinel tittered playfully, eyes lighting up.

"Cheap rides and rigged games. Sounds fun." Yelp complained, voice dripping with bitter sarcasm.

"I think that it sounds fun," Bloop said, ignoring her sour partner.

They two couples walked side by side, Yelp giving a critical glare towards Spinel any time she opened her mouth or did anything, really. Spinel kept her eyes on Peep, cracking jokes and making flirty remarks. Yelp grumbled, disapproving of Peep's choice in partner.

"Please be nice, Yelp..." Bloop whispered as they made it to the pier and entrance to the amusement park.

Spinel squeezed Peep's hand, looking up excitedly at the park. "I worked a circus once!" she mused.

Peep giggled. "Really?" 

"I was the best damn clown they ever knew."

"I knew she was a clown." Yelp narrowed her eyes, earning a pinch to the side from her girlfriend.

They walked into the park, picking up wrist bands for the rides and taking out cash for the games. Spinel knew how the games were rigged, winning Peep a few prizes before scoping out the best rides for them to enjoy. Yelp and Bloop stayed to the basics, riding the Ferris wheel and winning a small teddy bear from a ring toss.

-

"I don't like her." Yelp complained, seeing Spinel and Peep up on the Ferris wheel. Of course, Spinel was rocking it back and forth. "Peep could get anyone!"

"What matters is that she is happy. Besides, Spinel seems nice, and they're happy together." Bloop gave Yelp's hand a squeeze of reassurance. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know her over dinner and catch up with Peep."

"Ts, as long as she's happy, I guess." Yelp sighed, voice pitched a little lower and softer. "Spinel does seem nice to her."


	13. The Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four girls go to dinner after the amusement park, having a relatively peaceful time and everyone getting to know Spinel more. Then Spinel decks a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, so 1,000 words are my mental limit because I died near the end of this-

The waiter stood by their booth, pen, and notebook readied to take their order. The four girls were seated by pair, Yelp and Bloop side by side and Spinel and Peep side by side.

"Can I have a Sprite and chicken salad, please?" Bloop asked the waiter, looking up from her menu.

The waiter nodded, jotting it down quickly and looking to Yelp.

"Just a water for me. I'm not hungry." Yelp said, not taking her critical glare off of Spinel, who was sitting directly across from her.

"Make me yer finest milkshake and chicken fingers!" Spinel proclaimed excitedly, maybe a bit too loud.

"Did you get a kids menu on accident?" Yelp said in a sarcastic, high-pitched voice, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"My sense of taste is just beyond your understanding."

The waiter cleared his throat less-than-subtly, shifting his attention to Peep, "what can I get you, ma'am?"

"I'll just have buttered noodles and water, thank you." Peep said with a polite smile.

The waiter nodded and walked off, leaving the group to settle into an awkward silence. Peep shifted her hand beside her, letting her pink brush against Spinel. She giggled at Spinel's surprised response, face turning pink and eyes widening slightly. Spinel looked down at their hands with a softened expression, intertwining their finger and giving Peep's hand a soft squeeze.

_ Damn, I love these hands. _ Spinel thought, a recent memory crossing her mind. She suppressed a smirk, keeping her smile sensitive and calm. 

A younger man approached the table with multiple plates skillfully balanced on his arms, placing them all down before pulling over a cart that had their drinks. "Enjoy your meal, ladies." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Peep said with a subtle nod, smiling.

They all started eating, Spinel practically chugging her milkshake and Yelp sipping her water judgmentally. Bloop took a small bite of her salad, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Peep seemed slightly distracted, eyebrows furrowed. She glanced over nervously, quickly looking back down at her food.

Yelp followed Peep's gaze, seeing the man that had given them their food wavering across the restaurant. He seemed to be watching them. Catching Yelp's gaze, the man looked away. 

"So, Spinel, what are you in college for?" Bloop asked, breaking the silence.

Spinel looked up, wiping whipped cream from her face "Ts, just studying theatre."

"A clown." Yelp muttered, narrowing her eyes at the "clown" that was Spinel. 

"I was a clown, but my moms made me get a 'real job' before college." Spinel said, an annoyed look crossing her face from the memory. She loved both of her mothers as well as her aunt, but they could be overbearing and borderline controlling sometimes. Especially her aunt.

"Strict family?" Bloop raised an eyebrow though her bangs hid it. 

"I guess ya could say that." She shrugged, leaning back in her seat. "It's like they  _ try  _ to spoil me but end up coddlin' me."  __

Peep furrowed her brows in concern, looking over at Spinel "Do you not have a good relationship with them?"

Spinel sat up straighter "No, no no, that's not it, I have a great relationship with them! They adore me, just a bit overbearing sometimes, but I know they mean well."

Peep relaxed, smiling contently. Spinel smiled back, blushing slightly at the girl's concern.

They were interrupted by the young man walking over to their table "Are you ladies ready to pay?"

"Oh! Yes, we're ready." Bloop nodded, glancing at everyone's empty plates. They still had a whole night to hang out, no need spending it in a cramped booth.

"I got it." Yelp said, pulling out her wallet and handing the card to the man.

After paying, the four girls got up, shuffling out of the booth. They headed towards the door, but the worker stopped peep. The worker put a firm hand on Peep's shoulder, turning her to face him.

"Why don't you ditch your friends and come to my place, princess?" He gave a sly grin, looking down at the girl whom he towered over, "I could show you a REAL fun time."

"Oh, um, n-no, I'd rather not.." Peep stammered, a sense of fear creeping over her even though she was surrounded by other people.

"Come on, don't be like that, baby!"

"Please let me go." Her voice came out weaker than expected, almost a whimper.

Peep washed suddenly pushed away from the guy, someone stepping between them. She realized the person was Spinel, fists clenched, and eyes raging with violent fury.

"Keep your paws away from her." Spinel said in a low dangerous voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy asked, sounding genuinely agitated.

"Who am I?" Spinel responded with a slight giggle that turned into a fit of laughter, "Oh y'know, just her GIRLFRIEND!" Spinel's arm reeled back, fist suddenly making hard contact with the man's face.

Surprised, the guy fell to the ground. Spinel took his dazed state as an opportunity to kick the guy in the groin before returning to Peep's side.

"Let's go, toots." Spinel wrapped a protective arm around Peep's waist, holding her close.

Bloop looked back at them in surprise, Yelp slack-jawed and eyes wide. "Oh my stars." The dumbfounded highlighter mused, looking from Spinel to the guy rolling on the floor.

Spinel walked past Yelp and Bloop out of the diner, Peep right at her side. As they made it outside into the cold, prickling night air, Spinel stopped and turned towards Peep. 

"Are you okay, Peep?" Concern laced Spinel's words, face a mix of fear and sadness. "Did he hurt you?"

Peep shook her head. "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me," She said reassuringly, trying to comfort SPinel with her words.

Spinel pulled Peep into a tight hug "I'm sorry."

Peep pulled back slightly, hand cupping the side of Spinel's face. "It isn't your fault, Spinel. You helped me." she leaned forward, giving Spinel a gentle kiss on the lips.

Peep held the kiss for a second before pulling away, a smile on her lips "So you're officially my girlfriend?"

Spinel blushed. "Only if you're okay with that."

"Yeah, yeah, I think I am." Peep giggled softly, hugging Spinel tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH- Я думаю, что мой мозг умер в конце ...


	14. Getting Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and Peep talking about family things and bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I have no excuse

Spinel kept Peep close to her, arm tightly around her waist. Yelp cleared her throat from behind the two girls, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Well, Spinel." Yelp started, running a hand through her golden hair. "I guess that I may have misjudged you at first, and maybe you and Peep may be... Good together." She strained, saying the last part, Bloop giving her an encouraging thumbs-up.

Spinel narrowed her eyes at Yelp before relaxing, a sheepish grin spreading across her face "It was nothin', just looking out for Peep."

"I understand if you two would like to go home," Bloop said, Yelp giving an agreeing nod.

"Oh, no, it's fine!" Peep reassured, smiling softly "The night is still young!"

"I'm thinkin... A movie." Spinel suggested to the group, raising a brow in anticipation.

The others agreed, making their way down the sidewalk towards the cinema. The girls all decided on some new animated movie that none of them had heard of, buying four tickets and going in.

After the movie, they circled back to their starting point on campus. Peep giggled, Spinel cracking a joke like she had been doing since the restaurant. Spinel had been more exaggerated and bouncy since then, trying to make sure that Peep was having fun and that she was okay. Humor was her best method.

"I'm glad we could get to know you better, Spinel," Bloop said with a smile.

"Same goes to you," Spinel gave Bloop and Yelp a friendly smile "If yer friends of Peep, then I'd be glad to be friends with you as well!"

Peep giggled, nuzzling closer to Spinel. "I'm glad you invited us, Bloop. We should do this again sometime."

They said their goodbyes and parted ways, Spinel lifting Peep off the ground and carrying her to their dorm. Peep wrapped her arms around her, humming in delight from the affection. Once they were inside, door locked up, and dim lights lit up; Spinel set down the surprisingly light girl.

"I'm glad you agreed to go." Peep said softly, taking out her hair clips and letting her hair fall loosely around her shoulders, "I had fun, and it was pretty sweet when you protected me from that douchebag."

"Of course I went, I'm always up for some fun!" Spinel giggled before speaking a bit more seriously "And I had to protect you. I couldn't just watch that creep getting all handsy with you and not do somethin."

"Aren't you a knight in shining armor~" Peep smiled, giving Spinels hand a gentle squeeze before disappearing into the bathroom to wash up.

Spinel kicked off her sneakers and undid her short overalls, still wearing her shirt and a pair of shorts. Peep came out of the bathroom, hair brushed, and face freshly washed.

"Hey, Spinel?" Peep asked, moving over to her bed and sitting down. Spinel looked up at Peep, tilting her head. "If you don't mind my asking, could you tell me more about your parents?"

"Sure thing, toots!" Spinel collapsed onto the bed beside Peep, looking up at the ceiling "Well, for starters, I'm adopted. I was an orphan, and my only friend kinda left me lost in the woods when I was a little kid, so that was not fun. Anyways, my moms are really protective, especially Yellow. Blue is more lenient, and she's sweet. Kind of sensitive. My aunt is cool, she shows up at the house a lot. She's a perfectionist, though, and can be pretty controlling, but she's gotten better than when I first showed up."

"Oh, wow, glad that you get along with them. Being adopted is kinda scary..." Peep said, lost for words. Her mind seemed to drift.

"OH! Were you adopted, too?" Spinel asked, sitting upright and looking at Peep."

"Oh, um, well... I had kind of an accident with my birth family, and I got hurt and ended up in foster care." She said quickly, trying not to think about it too much. "I don't actually remember a lot, but I was treated like a disposable servant by my foster mom."

"Well, geez, Peeps, I'm sorry..." Spinel furrowed her brows in concern, feeling bad about asking.

"It sounds like we've been through a lot, huh?" Peep gave a weak smile, putting her hand on Spinels.

"I guess we have, yeah." Spinel smiled back at her, cupping Peep's cheek with her free palm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a little personal fic of mine that I am going to work on through the year of 2020!  
> If you would like to follow me on anything like my Instagram, Tumblr, twitter, ETC, just ask and I'll give you my @! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All your comments mean so much to me, I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this :,) sorry if my writing is a bit weird but i'm trying to get better and make the chapters longer and flow nicely. Natural interactions are hard for me to write because all my real world interactions are always really weird??? any waaays, thank you for reading my fic!! 
> 
> I have NO idea how long this will be- possible series?


End file.
